


It's always pissing down in insomnia.

by BAEWIND



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Watersports, bratty iggy, there's piss here i hope piper is proud of me, when ur bf's being a fuckass and needs to learn his lesson.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAEWIND/pseuds/BAEWIND
Summary: Ignis is being a brat and Aranea has no choice but to put him into place. As written with my RP partner. I'm not ashamed.





	It's always pissing down in insomnia.

    it’s just a trial, she tells herself as she forces him to kneel. ignis has complained about how the hardwood floors make his feet go numb, how about it’s sore against his upper body when she’s fucking him into it. today isn’t about his pleasure or hers, but about reminding him who’s in charge and reprimanding him for a bad attitude in the company of friends. aranea will dull the edges of the razors that line his words if it’s the last thing she does. as far as ground rules go, aranea isn’t a hard woman to please: she never has been, though she is a firm believer in there’s a time and a place for back talk. when work has left her wound like a a spring pressed between the sadistic palms of a bad day, for example, is never going to be one of them.

   with the point of a black stiletto pressing into his shoulder hard enough to leave a red mark, she realises that if he wont let go himself, she would be forced to help him along —  he may beg and plead but until that safe word drags itself from his lips, she will not give in and allow him the small mercy of relieving himself in private. hazel eyes narrow, dragging themselves over the lines of his body, once proud now hunched and with muscular thighs clenched in an desperate bid not to piss himself as she wants to.

   he is a proud man, and she will tear that pride asunder by her command. 

    aranea’s laughter tiptoes towards the border of sardonic, and it feels like a poision rumbling from the depths of her throat to make him feel small; worthless, almost though outside of the scene they both know it to be the opposite.   “  i love nothing more than a desperate man on his knees beggin’ for mercy,   ”     she begins, dragging the point of her heel over the line of his collarbone and over the planes of his shoulder and chest and relishing in how quickly his skin reddens; lines left like a sadistic reminder that she was there and would be until she got what she wants.  it’s hard to ignore how the dull ache of arousal coils in the depths of her stomach, or how she throbs when her foot descends and hovers above his crotch.  she waits, and she waits and she waits until she almost gets bored of waiting. 

     gods,  she loves watching him tremble. loves watching him to scramble for lucidity when his mind focuses on nothing more than that pain growing in his abdomen, and once upon a time she might’ve used ginger as an adequate punishment for backtalk. nostrils flare on her exhale, yet never do her eyes lift from the dark patch on his boxers  — closer, closer, closer he climbs to the point of no return. aranea’s foot shifts to slip from her shoe and she moves the ball to rest against his bladder   /  he suffers for his pride, and she will leave his stewing in his humiliation as she had been the second he’d back talked her.    “   do you need to go, kitten  ?   ”    a firmer press, though she’s careful to watch his face for any signs of discomfort outside of the norm, and it’s not until he cries out, and sees the darkness in his underwear spread over his thigh and pool on the floor at her feet does she dare say a thing.

   she praises him, tells him how much better he must feel…  ignis trembles, and her expression melts into one of casual nonchalance and aranea kisses her teeth.   “  I’ve warned you about talking back, kitten.  I think you need to stay here and stew and think about what you’ve done. If I come back in fifteen minutes an you’ve moved, I will add more time on. do I make myself clear  ?  ”

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't piss anyone off.


End file.
